


Is Anyone Straight?

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Is Anyone Straight?

All of their phones went off at once, making them look up. A couple glanced at the message.

“Hiiro, you might want to look at this,” Emu informed.

He looked confused but pulled out his phone, “…what the hell?”

“I didn’t know you swung that way,” Kiriya smirked.

Hiiro rolled his eyes, “Why would someone think it appropriate to send the whole hospital a picture of me being kissed by a guy?”

“They probably don’t like you,” Nico laughed.

“Who is he?” Poppy looked over Hiiro’s shoulder at the picture.

He shook his head, “I went on one date with him. I wonder who even took this picture?”

“Did they send it to embarrass you?” Parad looked confused. “I don’t understand why humans care so much about who dates who, if they are cute, they are cute.”

Emu nodded, “Unfortunately there’s still a lot of people who are against it, even though there’s a lot of people who aren’t straight. They might be trying to get people to stop liking him so much.”

“You dated Saki too, so are you bi?” Nico wondered.

“I guess,” Hiiro admitted, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

“Don’t worry, Hiiro, I’m not straight either,” Emu admitted. “I only like guys.”

“Me too,” Kiriya looked over the sunglasses resting on his face, “Hey Emu, want to go on a date?”

“Are you paying?”

“My credit card got canceled after I died,” Kiriya sighed, “They think I’m scamming them trying to set up a new one.”

“Well, I’m broke so I guess that’s a no,” Emu laughed.

“Am I the only straight one here?” Nico questioned.

“Isn’t Taiga straight?” Emu looked at the pair.

“Just because I’m dating a girl doesn’t automatically make me straight,” Taiga glared.

“What about you Poppy?” Parad finally asked.

“I don’t see the appeal of relationships, I just want someone to dance with,” she answered.

“Yep, I’m the only straight one,” Nico confirmed.

 


End file.
